1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and an assembling method for the semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor packages usually include a printed circuit board (PCB), a chip (i.e., a semiconductor die) mounted on the PCB, and a protection frame. The chip is electrically connected to the PCB via bonding wires. The protection frame is positioned on the PCB and includes a sidewall surrounding the chip and the bonding wires for protecting the chip. Adhesive is filled into the frame to encapsulate the bonding wires and the chip. The adhesive is adhered to an inner surface of the sidewall such that the frame is also fixed on the PCB. To prevent moisture entering the frame from the sidewall to influence the chip, the sidewall is usually continuous. However, the chip generates a great amount of heat when working. As a consequence, the adhesive is heated and expands. The sidewall and the bonding wires may thus be damaged by stress force generated by the adhesive. Therefore, electrical connection reliability between the chip and the PCB decreases.
What is needed therefore is a semiconductor package and an assembling method for the semiconductor package addressing the limitations described.